


Cookiedough

by troublesome_tome



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Cookies, Gen, Sickfic, do not take this as ship fic, i'll hurt you, it's because this is an extremely nasty ship outside of platonic things, you see how i didn't ship tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublesome_tome/pseuds/troublesome_tome
Summary: What could POSSIBLY make a sick day better?





	Cookiedough

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this to make up for left in ruins. like it's actually titled that in its file. "i wrote this to make up for the other thing"
> 
> again: this is an extremely nasty ship outside of platonic/brotp pairing

Being sick in bed was never anything fun.

It was so boring! Stuck in bed, no appetite, couldn't sleep, couldn't get up to study or walk around. it was awful! Certainly, there was nothing that Klug hated more than being sick like this! Laying in bed, he didn't feel that awful... a stuffy nose and a little fever was nothing too bad. But the second he stood up, pain shot through his head and he felt dizzy, forced back into bed. And there was nothing to do but rest, but he couldn't even do that with all the times he needed to shift the covers off of him!

Strange reached out a hand, patting him on the head. The heat was vile and uncomfortable, but the gesture was kind enough. Grumbling, he pulled the covers back up over his face, trying to block out the light so he could sleep. If he couldn't do anything else, he'd just sleep this sickness away. After a few fits of coughs and shifting his sheets around, he felt himself drifting off into sleep...

Until a loud knocking came from the living room. His aunt had gone out for work. He was the only one home.

Great.

Klug so desperately wanted to just stay in bed, but the knocking just got louder. The pounding on the door sent pulses of pain into his already aching head, and he slowly came to the realization that this was going to keep happening unless he went and told whoever was outside to go away. He forced himself out of bed, struggling to stand upright for a few seconds before nearly toppling over back onto the bed. Begrudgingly, he left his room and walked into the living space, wincing as the knocking continued. 

Turning the handle, he looked outside and saw...

Lemres!

He was holding a small container out in front of him, filled with something Klug couldn't quite make out. What was he doing here? Especially with Klug being so sick!

 

"Lemres...? What brings you here?" His voice had gone rough from coughing. He eyed the container inquisitively, trying to make out what was in it.

"I heard you haven't been feeling too great," Lemres replied, "so I thought I'd bring you something to cheer you up!" He lifted the lid of the container, revealing a batch of chocolate cookies within! They looked hand baked, too.

Klug's eyes lit up at the sight, appetite suddenly returning to him. "T-these are for me?" He took the case, eyeing the cookies hungrily. "Thank you... but how'd you know I was sick?"

"Accord told me. You don't normally miss school, figured something was up!" He gave Klug a pat on the head, expression changing as he felt the heat. "Jeez, you're pretty warm. Why'd you get up to answer, you should be in bed!"

"Well, my aunt's not home, and the knocking was... it was starting to give me a headache."

"What kinda aunt leaves a sick kid alone?" Lemres looked at him in concern. "Y'think she'd be mad if I stayed for a bit? Don't worry, I won't get sick," he said. "Just wanna make sure you're alright here." This was certainly a bit of a predicament. His aunt would... probably not be too bothered. She knew of Lemres, and that he was trustworthy, but this was not exactly an ideal way to spend time with his crush-- spend time with his idol. Not at all.

"W-well, uh, I don't think she'd be angry... but I need to go back to sleep... uh, you can come in for a bit!"

"If you need to rest, that's fine too. Wouldn't wanna keep you up too long."

Klug shifted his eyes down. He really did need to rest, but... Lemres... He wanted to talk to Lemres! But maybe it'd be better to wait till he could stand up without getting a headache.

"...I should go back to bed. Thank you for the cookies...!"

Lemres smiled, giving his hair another ruffle. "See ya, hope you feel better soon!" He waved and walked off. Klug was still sick, but the day was definitely a bit better.


End file.
